


Santa's Boy

by DokiDokiTodoroki, Lendys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith Appreciation Discord Sever, Bratty Keith (Voltron), Broke Lance, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Eating, Dom Lance (Voltron), Drunk Keith (Voltron), Drunk Keith is Slutty Keith, Drunk Lance (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Keith, Exhibitionist Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Keith (Voltron), Kinky Kitten Keith, Kinky Lance (Voltron), Lance has a big dick, Lance is a disaster Bi, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mall Santa Lance, Nerdy Keith, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Protective Antok, Public Nudity, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Smart Keith, Spanking, Stripper Keith (Voltron), Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiTodoroki/pseuds/DokiDokiTodoroki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lendys/pseuds/Lendys
Summary: Lance's Christmas sucked. Earning extra money by playing the mall Santa made him sick of children, parents, and people in general. Looking for a hot meal, he stumbled into a strip club and meets a certain dancer, going by the name Starlight, that might change the night for the better.
Relationships: Antok & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

Lance hated his life. Not in general, no. He was pretty happy with things most of the time. Unfortunately, right now was not ‘most of the time’. It was his senior year of college and to say he was short on money was the understatement of the decade. Eating instant ramen everyday seemed like a fun college aesthetic, but after a while it just sucked. He was thankful for the vast variety in taste, but Lance slowly grew tired of noodles. 

College had started out pretty good for Lance. He even had a scholarship that helped him cover some of his expenses, but he lost it last semester. The physics class he had to take gave him a hard time and he could see it coming. Physics was not his strong suit even back in high school, so the setback was almost inevitable. On top of that, the professor was not willing to work with him and he ended up failing. 

After almost losing it in the grocery store when he found out they were out of chicken ramen, Lance knew some changes had to be made. Luckily his schedule wasn’t too packed so he would be able to pick up a side job. He had visited the University’s job office to see if they could put him in connection with a good job. Lance had been immersed in his studies for the last few months and he craved some human interaction, so he was eager for something that would give him the opportunity to talk to people. 

Upon hearing this the job finder’s face lit up and she said she had the perfect job. It was, in fact, not the perfect job. Lance should have been tipped off by his interview being held in a mall. At a table in front of Cinnabon. The interview itself went over well, though. Lance got asked a lot of questions about his people skills and his willingness to work with children. He was excited but was still unsure what the job would entail. The hours seemed to work well with his schedule, too, so he quickly accepted the position. He was given a date to show up at the mall and was instructed to wait in front of Santa’s Village. That should have tipped him off as well. 

He was greeted by a grumpy elf named Jessica who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. She instructed him to follow her into Santa’s Village, more precisely into the tiny gingerbread hut right at it’s centre which happened to double as a costume closet. It finally clicked when the suit was thrown into his arms. He had signed up to be the mall Santa. 

The realization hit him like a tidal wave and a lot of things began to make sense. After some internal cursing he threw on the fake stomach, cheap polyester costume and itchy beard and followed Jessica through Santa’s village. He had a job to do, and even though he didn’t exactly sign up for it, he was willing to do his best. 

And at first he was really into it. There was holiday music playing, he was interacting with parents and kids, and people were happy. Happy because of him. That joy lasted for about a week. The Christmas music in the mall was on a set track and it took him all of two days to memorize the pattern in which the songs were going to appear. The repeating tunes were slowly killing him, grating at his ears, especially that damn chipmunk song that seemed to suck the holiday spirit right out of him. 

Lance quickly came to the conclusion that kids were fucking awful and the parents that spawned them were even worse. Several children screamed in his arms when they were being held. He had tried to hand some kids back to their parents on several occasions, but they seemed more interested in getting a nice photo than taking care of their offspring. Some parents were even egging their kids on, making them upset on purpose so that they could get a funny shot. Most kids had runny noses and he lost track of the ones that ended up sneezing on him. Their hands were sticky and some smelled bad because they needed to be changed. There were also parents that were hostile and demanded additional shots of their kid because they didn’t like the ones that were taken. It wasn’t Lance’s fault they had ugly kids. 

Needless to say, Lance had slowly become this holiday season’s Grinch. What upset him even more was that he couldn’t afford a plane ticket to see his family for Christmas. He missed them terribly. Especially his mama’s cooking and his nieces and nephews. They were much nicer and more well behaved than the hellspawn that sat on his lap. 

It was finally Christmas Eve and he was stuck on his last day of playing Santa. Luckily the mall would be closed tomorrow so Lance only had to survive the day and he’d be free. It had been busier than usual as there were a lot of people who waited till the last minute to get their pictures taken with Santa. Lance was sick of children and was ready to never see them again. At one point he even debated a vasectomy, but quickly filed that thought away for later consideration. 

When Jessica announced, at last, the end of his shift and the closing of the mall, it sounded like music to Lance’s ears. Actual music, not the abominable tunes that tormented his ears these last weeks. He needed to pee for two hours already and was unspeakably grateful to finally be given a chance to use the bathroom. He rushed off to the toilet, practically shoving the last kid, who had been especially jumpy, off of his lap. The mall facilities were disgusting but Lance could not care less at the moment. After relieving himself and washing his hands he started walking back to Santa’s Village, which was inconveniently at the opposite end of the mall. 

He was stopped in his tracks by a security guard that told him that the mall was closed. Lance knew the guy by now. He had run into him several times since he had started working here, and no matter how often he told him he was an employee, the guy wasn’t believing it. Lance knew he did it on purpose. How the hell could he not believe him? He was fucking Santa! 

The security guard continued to herd him towards the entrance of the mall, away from the village. After pushing Lance through the door, he locked it and even had the audacity to grin. Lance was sure he had finally found the real-life Grinch. Luckily Lance had his wallet, keys, and phone on his person and did not have to worry about being locked out of his car. Or home, for that matter. He was upset however that he was stuck in this costume for the foreseeable future. He made his way around the outside of the mall to the parking lot, muttering curses under his breath. It had taken a couple of attempts and moving the seat back to give himself enough room to fit his stuffed gut behind the wheel. Lance couldn’t even take the suit off because underneath he was in his underwear and it was twenty four degrees outside. 

Lance started the engine, thankful for the hot air blowing out of the vents, and made his way out of the parking lot. It was time to pick up some much needed sustenance. Driving around town all Lance could see were the “closed” signs of restaurants and stores. He was getting pretty frustrated. All he wanted was a place to eat so he didn't have to go back home and fill his empty, growling stomach with cheap ramen noodles. 

Irritated, he decided to turn down a street he had never been on before. At the end of the road there was a closed off building with a large green open sign in front of it. Lance pulled into the parking lot, relieved, thinking that he was going to get a good, or at least warm, meal. Upon further inspection of the signs around the parking lot, Lance found out that the building was in fact a strip club. 

He groaned. He really didn’t want to be the type of lonely guy who spent his Christmas Eve in a strip club, but according to the signs the place offered food and he was starving. Maybe some attention would even do him good. His roommates had all left days ago to spend the holidays with their families and he did feel a bit lonely. And honestly, there were worse things than seeing some nice titties after a hard day at work. 

Lance made his way to the door and was immediately stopped by a huge guy. “Really kid?” The bouncer scoffed. 

“Yes, don’t ask. I have no other clothes.” Lance went to reach into his pocket for his ID but the bouncer just waved his hand dismissively. 

“No need to worry. I’m not gonna ID Santa.” Huge Guy laughed, moving away from the entrance. “Besides, the boys could use this. It’s been pretty slow tonight.”

Boys? Lance thought. So it must’ve been a male strip club. Well that was fine. Lance was bi and titties were titties. Honestly Lance was just happy to have a hot meal. 

He slowly walked into the dimmed club, receiving a bunch of giggles from both the strippers and customers when they noticed his get-up. There seemed to only be two patrons sitting off to the side in small booths getting attended to by dancers. One was getting a lap dance and the other was getting a drink served. 

He looked around and spotted a nice table at the far end of the room and quickly made a beeline for it. After seeing Lance, the bartender that was wearing nothing but short shorts, suspenders, and a santa hat, called off to an area behind the bar. “Starlight, you got one!” He laughed, “You’re gonna love this!”

Lance heard a faint “I’ll be right out.” The bartender strolled over to Lance’s table with the drink and food menus. 

“Your company will be out shortly, what can I get for Santa?” He grinned. He was a decent looking guy, Lance noted. Nice arms, good muscles, huge hands. 

Lance groaned at the comment but quickly skimmed the menu. The only thing that really caught his eye were the tacos. Was he about to trust strip club tacos? The answer was yes. Would he regret it? That was a question for future Lance to answer. 

“I’ll take the chicken tacos and a Corona please.” Lance said as he handed the guy the menus back. 

“I'll put that in for you. Make yourself comfortable, Santa.” He laughed again as he walked away.

Lance leaned back into the cushioned chair and rested his arms on his plump stomach. This is definitely not how he imagined his Christmas Eve would be going. He had to think of something to say if his mama called him later. He was pretty sure she would not be too pleased with him if she found out he spent Christmas Eve in a strip club. 

Lance’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a “For fucks sake!” from behind the bar. Lace looked over and was instantly captivated. Over there, talking to the bartender, stood the prettiest thing he had seen in a while. Even under the horrible lighting Lance could still tell that he had paper white skin and a lean, slim body. Lance couldn’t make out what he was wearing with the counter obscuring the view, but the guy went shirtless, a Christmas tie loosely hanging from his slender, delicate neck. Lance scanned him over, trying to process everything he was seeing- wait... A mullet? For real? 

Lance was brought back to his senses when the pretty boy gestured towards Lance. “Who sent him?” the guy asked. “Was it you Rolo?” 

“No man, he just came in like that. He seems nice. Even though he is dressed up I don’t think he is a creep.” The bartender Lance now knew as Rolo answered. 

The pretty boy sighed before he grabbed Lance's Corona off of the bar. Lance noticed how he forcibly put on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as he sauntered his way over. 

“Hello Santa,” He placed the beer on the table, touching Lance’s wrist with his hand. He leaned over and whispered into Lance’s ear. “Come here to give me an early present?”

Lance’s brain short circuited for a second. While he looked handsome from afar, up close like this, the guy looked spectacular. Inky tresses framing a heart-shaped face, big eyes, almost violet in the reddish light of the club, sat under prominent brows. A small nose, plush lips… Lance’s gaze travelled down, over flawless skin, perky, pink nipples on a slightly developed chest, abs just visible under a tight stomach…Lance could also make out the pattern on the short shorts he was wearing. Mistletoe. The same as on his tie. 

The pretty boy then removed his hand and tucked a strand behind his ear. “My name’s Starlight. I hope you think I was a good boy this year.” He said seductively as he moved behind Lance’s chair, putting his hands on Lance’s shoulders and leaning forward to whisper into his ear. “Or maybe you would like to unwrap a present yourself?”

Lance jumped a little as Starlight’s breath tickled his ear. “Uh, no? I mean maybe I-”

Moving back around to face him, Starlight placed a finger to Lance’s lips and scratchy beard. Fuck why was he still wearing that? “Is there room for me on Santa’s lap?” 

Lance sputtered and blushed heavily. He started sweating under the fake hair, too, so he decided to pull it off. 

“My, my, I wasn’t expecting Santa to be so handsome.” He tucked his fingers beneath Lance’s chin to direct his vision upwards. “If I’ve been naughty this year, will Santa put me over his lap?”

Lance was entranced by Starlight’s mischievous stare, unable to look away and so close to losing himself in those violet orbs. Until he heard the clatter of a plate being set down next to him. And while Starlight just ignored it, Lance couldn’t, happy about the opportunity to tear his gaze away. 

“I- uh- Tacos!” Lance said as he backed away from Starlight. 

Starlight raised a brow, looking confused. “Um, what?” 

“I said the t-tacos are here.” Lance realized how stupid he sounded. Get it together McClain. “Do you want a taco?” 

“Uh, no sweetie I think I’ll pass. I’m more interested in you.” 

“Oh um, that’s nice. Yeah, great.” Fuck, he needed more alcohol. “So, I uh, should probably eat my tacos now.”

Starlight huffed, “Are you even gay?”

Lance answered quickly, “I’m a bi disaster.” Damn, why would his voice break now of all times?

“Am I making you nervous?” Starlight chuckled, searching Lance’s gaze again. 

“Honestly yeah. Look, you are really hot, but I’m nowhere near drunk enough to not be awkward.” Lance was pretty sure his face had turned beet red by now. Why was he acting so awkward?.

“Well we should fix that, shall I get you another drink, Sir?” Starlight smiled, cocking his hip as he leaned on the table.

“Ugh yeah, sure. But uhm… Why don’t you join me? My treat. And you don’t really have to flirt with me, I know that you are way out of my league.” Great, McClain, extra points for confidence... 

“You want me to drink with you?” Starlight asked, surprised amusement evident on his face.

“Yeah, you might as well unless you have another customer.” Lance smiled before removing his santa hat and fully taking off his beard. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good plan. I could use a drink, especially if Santa is buying.” 

“Well Santa doesn’t make the big bucks so don’t expect too much.” Lance chuckled before taking a swig of his beer. Starlight walked away and Lance began to eat his tacos. Thankfully they were actually decent. 

When Starlight came back only a few moments later, with two beers in hand, he took a seat in the chair opposite of Lance. “Why did you come to a strip club if you don’t want the attention?” He asked before taking a sip. 

“Oh,” Lance finished chewing. “I worked at the mall as Santa and some security guard kicked me out before I could change. I was hungry and this was the only place I saw open. And honestly a strip club didn’t seem like a bad way to destress.” 

Starlight quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Then why am I casually having a beer with you instead of giving you a lap dance?” 

Lance sighed heavily. “I’ve had a rough day. Sorry for being awkward. I swear I'm better with flirting and stuff but I guess the stupid costume is seriously throwing me off my game. I just hope I get better after a few more of these.” Lance nodded in the direction of his bottle before he took another bite out of the tacos. 

“I can wait until you are done eating if you want? Before I continue?” Starlight asked, chipping away at the label on his beer nervously. Lance thought it was kind of cute. It was a different energy than the one he had shown when he was flirting.

“I mean, don’t worry about it, I’m fine with just drinking. I feel bad that you have to work on Christmas Eve anyway.” 

“Not like I have anything else to do.” Starlight said, trying to sound nonchalant . 

“Yeah same. I’d just end up home alone, surfing through netflix.” Lance sighed, “I couldn’t afford to fly out to see my family for Christmas. I really miss them and it sucks being so far away. I’m kind of bummed. Then being Santa actually made me bitter about Christmas this year.” Lance sighed again before draining his first beer and moving onto his second. “The children were awful and the parents were even worse. Entitled fuckers. I had so many kids sneeze on me!”

“Ew. Yeah children are disgusting.” Starlight agreed. 

“You can say that again. People in general are fucking awful.” 

“Yeah that too. I already deal with enough creeps here. I had someone try to corner me on my way home a week ago, but Antok took care of him for me.” Lance assumed that Antok was the gigantic man that guarded the door.

“That sucks. You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“I’m a stripper. What do you expect?”

“Dunno? But stripping doesn’t mean you don’t deserve being treated with respect.”

“Well that’s reassuring. I wish everyone had that mindset.”

“People are stupid and Christmas sucks.”

“That sounds like a good toast to the holidays.” Starlight laughed before raising his beer in a mock toast. 

“Yeah, it does.” Lance was quiet for a bit, contemplating. They settled into a comfortable silence as they continued to sip at their beers, the music playing in the background. “You know what? No! Fuck being depressed on Christmas!” Lance said as he hit his fist on the table, causing a patron to turn his head. 

“Why?” Starlight raised a thick eyebrow again. 

“Because I could use a good night out. I got paid two days ago and have extra money. You know what? We deserve it. For putting up with asshole people and children this holiday season.”

“We?”

“Yes we, I’m ready to get wasted, and you should join me.”

“I should?” Starlight inquired with a smirk.

“Yeah, fuck having to work the holiday. Let’s drink. Santa’s buying.” Lance said as he drained the rest of his beer. 

“Alright that sounds good to me. It’s slow enough so I don’t think it would be a problem. The boss is pretty chill on slow nights.” Starlight said, looking around. “What should we drink?”

“Whatever is cheapest and will get us drunk the fastest.” Lance laughed. 

“So I guess it’s rum and Coke, then?” Starlight’s grin widened, his eyes sparkling a little. 

“Cuba libres! A man after my own heart!” Lance dramatically clutched at his chest. “You make this Cuban happy.”

Starlight got up, “I’ll bring a couple over for us.” He chuckled then made his way back to Rolo at the bar. 

Lance looked around at the almost empty strip club. He told himself that he was just going to drink a little. Just enough to celebrate the holiday, but not get totally wasted. He still wanted to be able to drive home later. 

**********

Lance felt tipsy. Scratch that. He was buzzed. Starlight and him had three Cuba Libre each, and they definitely helped loosen him up. “You ho ho hoes ready to fucking drink?!” Lance yelled at the nearly empty room. “Next round of Libre’s on Santa because you’ve all been good this year! Oh, and make sure the bouncer gets one, too! ” 

The room cheered. Even the bouncer, Antok, offered a salute.

**********

Lance was sitting at the very end of the stage, watching Starlight gracefully dance around the pole, looking and acting not nearly as drunk as he should have been. Though Lance didn’t miss the flush across his face and chest. He looked cute. Cute and hot and Lance would be damned if this wasn’t illegal.

He sipped at his sixth, maybe seventh drink, music bouncing around his head as he continued to watch Starlight move. 

********** 

Lance squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at his reflection in the mirror behind the mini stage. And fuck he looked wasted. Face flush, eyes glossy, and hair disheveled. He held onto the pole, swinging around to face the small crowd he had attracted while Starlight was busy behind the bar fixing them more drinks. “You wanna see Santa jingle his bells?” he half yelled, half slurred against the loud music. 

And the guys kept egging him on. Sober Lance would have nailed that spin. Drunk Lance however tripped over his boots and fell flat on the stage, his padded gut absorbing most of the impact. 

As he saw Antok approach, Lance scrambled off the stage, laughing with the patrons at his clumsiness. 

**********

Lance looked down at Starlight, lying on the table. He couldn’t help but smile as he bent over the taut belly to lick up the salt line, a mock treasure trail on the smooth, hot skin. His tongue traveled up to the shot glass that Starlight had resting on his sternum, wrapping his lips around it. The crowd around him whistled and cheered as he threw his head up, knocking the tequila shot back without using his hands. 

His next destination was Starlight’s mouth, or rather the lime wedge waiting for him there. Sucking at the sour fruit, he mixed the juice with the booze still in his mouth, only to share it with the man beneath him in a heated kiss.

**********

Starlight was dancing in front of him, getting closer and closer with every move. It was hard. So hard not to just stand up and reach for him. Lance was thoroughly intoxicated by now, both from the booze and the way Starlight swayed his hips, the way his tongue darted out, wetting his lips before biting down. So damn hard not to touch him.

Lance smirked when an idea popped up in his lazy mind. He grinned at Starlight before spreading his legs a little wider. “Come sit on Santa’s lap.” 

And Starlight turned quickly, straddling him. He took Lance’s hand and placed it on his waist, encouraging him to keep touching. Their mouths smashing together, kissing feverishly as their hands wandered, trying to grab at anything they could reach. 

“Unfair!” Starlight pouted after pulling back, fumbling at the collar of Lance’s costume. And Lance was sure he swooned at the way those perky lips pursed in mock offense. 

“Well, it is Christmas” he slurred. “And you were such a good boy for Santa. Wanna unwrap your present?”

And Starlight moved quicker than his drunken state should have allowed, untucking Lance’s red jacket from the belt and pulling it over his shoulders. Seconds later, the fake belly was gone, too. 

Distantly, he could hear the crowd cheer and holler, but Lance was too focused on Starlights face, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

He knew he looked decent enough. And he took good care of his body despite being busy with college. But Starlight’s reaction was nothing if not flattering. 

“Like what you see?” Lance asked with a cocky grin. Yeah, booze did make flirting easier. 

Starlight lifted a hand to his chest, running his fingers down the pecs. “Damn, Santa’s a twunk under all that stuffing…” 

Lance just cocked an eyebrow. “I’m a what now?” 

“A twunk!” Starlight said, chuckling at Lance’s confused expression. “You really are a bi disaster, huh? Like…. Pretty as a twink but built like a hunk? Can I touch you some more?” 

And if that wasn’t a compliment to Lance’s ears. “Go ahead baby, I’m all yours….”

Their mouths clashed again, Starlight parting his lips for Lance, inviting him, moaning as Lance’s tongue licked into the wet heat. Damn he tasted good. Even with all the booze they had, the little tongue was sweet and soft against his own.

He felt nails digging into his shoulders as the boy in his lap moved even closer, pressed their chests together. And Lance didn’t care anymore, he grabbed Starlight’s hips, rules be damned. Starlight was okay with this. He gave permission. And even though it had been non-verbal, Lance was almost sure he wouldn’t get kicked out now. 

The man in his lap started moving, up and down, grinding. He could feel the desperate drag against the tent in his pants, the hardness pressing into his abs on the upstroke. Starlight was hard. Hard for him. Lance reached around, coping a feel of that ass he’d been staring at for the better part of the night. And it felt soft under his fingers. But also firm. He grabbed it harder, forcing a contented sigh out of Starlight who seemed to grow even more eager under his touch. 

The whine that left his mouth as the kiss was broken took Lance by surprise. But Starlight was leaning back, looking at him through hooded eyes. And Lance moved after him until a finger was pressed to his lips. 

“Just let me…” Starlight asked. But for what? Permission? Lance didn’t care what Starlight was about to do as long as he did it to him. Once Lance managed to nod, Starlight got up, leaving his lap empty and cold. But not for long. Small hands fumbled with his waistband, unbuttoning his pants and tugging at them impatiently.

“Please?”

And Lance would be a fool if he didn’t play along. He lifted his hips a little, making it easier for his pants to come off. Under the cheers of the audience, Starlight slid his pants over his thighs and down his calves. He took off Lance’s boots as well and finally got rid of the offending clothes, holding them up in triumph before throwing them back over his shoulder. 

The room fell silent. Even the music seemed to soften as everyone was looking at him. Staring at him. 

Lance felt exposed, sitting in that chair in nothing but his socks and cerulean briefs that were straining against his hard cock, barely containing it. He swallowed audibly but tried to take it in stride. 

“Still like what you see?” He grinned at Starlight, who took another step back and looked at him with unconcealed hunger. 

“Looks like Santa’s got another gift for me.” He breathed before running his hands up and down his torso, caressing the milky white skin. “Guess it’s time to give you something in return?” 

And with that he dropped his hands to the waistband of his shorts, and Lance almost choked on his spit when Starlight started to sway his hips again. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t get away with this! He couldn’t seriously think about….

But Starlight turned around, slowly lowering his shorts over his butt, exposing two perfectly round and smooth cheeks. He looked back over his shoulder with a sly grin and winked at Lance when he saw the taller man’s cock jump in his briefs. 

Lance couldn’t suppress the guttural moan that escaped his throat when Starlight bent at the waist, shimmering out of his shorts completely to the yelling and whistling of their audience. He wanted to burn the view into his memory, dark mullet, strong yet lithe back, perky butt, long legs…When Starlight turned around, proudly showing off a cute, pink cock, the head glistening with precum, Lance was done for. 

Starlight made his way over to Lance again, coming to a stop between his legs, bending over and resting his hands on Lance’s knees. A suggestive position in any other situation but in their current state it was downright sinful. And Lance was captivated by those violet eyes again. Even with the other being totally naked, sans a pair of sneakers, it were those eyes that drew him in. And he heard the amused echo of his own words. 

“Like what you see?” 

Lance nodded. Keeping their gazes locked. And his heart fluttered in his chest as he saw the happy little smile spreading over Starlight’s face, who leaned in for another kiss. And everything tuned out again. The cheers and hollars became nothing more than background noise, the music died down, only the bass kept tickling his bones as he opened his mouth. And this time it was Starlight’s turn to take control. The sweet tongue licking over his lips. That damn tease. And he dared to break the kiss again, freeing Lance’s mouth to let out a strangled whimper as fingers ghosted over a barely covered erection. 

“So big…” Starlight muttered, squeezing slightly. And then the hand was gone. Instead he found Starlight in his lap again, continuing with the grinding. 

The audience kept yelling and cheering, egging them on. 

“Work that pole, Starlight!” 

“Take off those briefs, let us see!”

“Such a needy slut!” 

And it seemed to encourage Starlight to go harder, faster, more eager. He sucked and licked on Lance’s jaw, pressing his butt against the tenting bulge under him, rubbing his small cock against Lance’s belly, making his treasure trail sticky with precum. 

Lance on the other hand grew protective of Starlight. He reached for his ass, grabbing the cheeks firmly and kneading the supple flesh as he pulled him closer, laying claim to him.

Starlight buried his face in Lance’s shoulder with a soft groan as the whistling and cheering grew frantic. Lance realized that he just exposed Starlight’s most intimate part to a group of drunk guys. But Starlight didn’t seem to care, and honestly, neither did Lance at the moment. He needed to feel, to touch, to taste, to lose himself in the other man. 

He was taken by surprise when Starlight rose in his lap again, bringing unwanted, unbearable distance between his cock and that pretty little ass. But he was rewarded with a perky pink nub right in front of him. His lips closed around the bud the same time a hand slipped into his briefs and wrapped around his cock, causing both men to moan at the other’s touch. He felt cool air wash over his heated flesh, Starlight must have freed his cock. But he didn’t care, he just sucked and licked harder at the other’s nipple. 

“Alright that’s enough. Time to get a room.” Antok said as he pulled Starlight gentilly off of Lance. Lance groaned in frustration. He was so close. So damn close! And Starlight didn’t fare much better. Even with Antok holding him up, he swayed a little and pouted. 

“Unfair! Lemme….” But he quickly closed his mouth and stopped his protests under the bouncer’s stern glare. 

The rest of the club was very vocal in expressing their disappointment. Even the barkeeper seemed genuinely upset. They were cut off from watching just as it was about to get even hotter. Multiple Boo’s and slurs were thrown at the bouncer, but Antok paid them no mind. Instead, he pulled Starlight towards the bar and away from Lance, who was still sitting in place, wondering where the hell his pretty Starlight was taken. 

He could hear Antok asking Starlight if he was ok to which Starlight replied, “No, you fucking blocked me.” His voice dripping with indignation.

“Well do you feel safe enough to go home with him?” Lance scrunched his face. Safe enough? He may be drunk but he wasn’t an awful person or a predator! Though in the back of his mind he was grateful that someone cared enough to make sure Starlight knew what he was doing. Lance tried to busy himself by scanning the table for his drink but found the glass empty. Damn… 

“Yes Antok, it's ok.” Starlight said, Lance could almost hear him rolling his eyes. 

“Ok, sorry for blocking you. Get your stuff together and get the hell out of here before the boss sees you.” Lance heard Antok say before ushering the smaller man into the backrooms. 

Lance is left waiting, sitting in his chair, the club spinning slightly. His vision was then blocked by the giant man that was Antok who leaned over to grab Lance by the shoulders, bringing them face to face. “You fucking hurt him and I will kill you.”

Lance’s brain was still moving sluggishly, too sluggish to perceive the apparent danger he was in. He put his hand up to rest on Antok’s biceps and responded with the most serious face he could manage, “Santa is always on the good boy list.” Before hiccuping slightly. 

Antok rolled his eyes but released Lance. “I’ll trust you. For now. And you might want to tuck that back in.” He pointed to Lance’s still only half covered cock and headed back to the door. Lance quickly rearranged himself to get at least somewhat decent again and waited. 

He wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed, but the next thing he knew, Rolo was approaching him, demanding payment for his tab. Lance didn’t even look at it as he handed the barman his card. Finding out about that damage would be a problem for future, sober Lance. Drunk and horny Lance was ready and willing to do anything he possibly could to get out of this club and on top of Starlight. 

Speaking of the devil, Lance thought as said man suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the chair. “I got your card from Rolo, the bar automatically adds a tip to the bill so you don’t have to worry.” He rose to his tiptoes to give Lance a quick peck on the lips, “Let’s get your clothes and then get out of here!” He demanded with a small smile. 

Lance quickly put on his pants, boots and jacket, and tied the belt around his waist. Putting his card back in his wallet and grabbing his beard and fake belly in one hand, he followed Starlight out the door, nodding respectfully at Antok.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they stepped outside, the cold night air prickled on Lance’s face like needles. It was a pleasant feeling, compared to the hot, humid and sticky club. It even seemed to sober him up a little. 

“It started to snow!” He stated astutely. 

Starlight turned around to look at him. “Pretty, isn’t it?” 

“Yes…” Lance mumbled, not sure if he meant the snow or the happy smile gracing Starlight’s features. 

With his senses cleared a bit, he could take in Starlight’s attire. Worn-out, black skinny jeans stuffed into fur-lined, black boots. A dark grey winter jacket that looked almost too big for his slender frame kept him warm and a red, knit scarf was wrapped around his neck, matching the beanie on his head. He looked adorable.

Starlight took a step in his direction, coming closer, walking past Lance. “Wait, Starlight!” He said, quickly reaching for his wrist to pull him back, wrapping him in up his arms. “We can go to my place but we need to call an Uber.” 

Starlight smiled as he looked up to Lance. “In there my name is Starlight. But we are outside now. So you can call me Keith.”

Lance was pretty sure he had the dopiest look on his face as he returned the smile. Now, under the light of the street lamp, his eyes looked less violet. They were a dark blue hue, almost purple. “Ok Keith, nice to meet you. I’m Lance. Not Santa... Sorry. But don’t we still need an Uber?”

“Nah, we can go to my place. It's right down the street. I gotta check on my kid anyway.” Keith said nonchalantly as he started walking down the sidewalk. 

Lance is frozen. Kid? What kid? There’s a kid? Keith grabbed his arm to pull him along. He intertwined his fingers with Lance’s and gave him a small smile as they continued their way down the street. Honest to god, it was cute and romantic, with the Christmas lights above them and the fine dusting of snow beneath their feet. 

But Lance did not pay any attention to it as his mind continued to race. He has a kid? How old is the kid? Is it his kid? Is he bi? Did he adopt? Is the kid a boy or a girl? Is the kid gender neutral? Is the kid alone right now? Should they stop and get candy or something for it? Does the kid believe in Santa? Is he too drunk to handle a kid? Will he traumatize it? Will the kid be old enough to know he’s gonna fuck their dad? Should he have brought a gift to distract the kid? Will the kid be forever traumatized that Santa fucked his dad? There’s a whole fucking song about some kids mom kissing Santa. Will the kid grow up to write one about Santa plowing his dad? Would he get any credit for the song since he did the fucking? What if the song goes platinum? Would he be invited to the awards ceremony? Will he-

Keith cut his thoughts off with a kiss. Lance took in his surroundings. They were both standing inside a lobby, waiting for an elevator. When the fuck did they even get here? 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck as he brought him down to meet him for another kiss. They didn’t stop even as the bell dinged and the doors slid open. Lance backed into the elevator, never breaking contact with Keith’s lips. It was Keith who moved away first, only to push button number 4 on the panel. Lance was quick to push him back against the wall, taking off Keith’s beanie and kissing the spot beneath his ear, struggling to remove the scarf as well. 

“Sorry, need to feel you!” Lance mouthed against Keith’s jaw, who chuckled in return but took mercy on him, unwrapping the scarf with nimble fingers. Lance sighed contentedly as he moved down to bite lightly onto his neck. Keith moaned softly, tilting his head to give Lance better access. 

The elevator doors opened again and Keith pushed Lance back a little, reaching for his hand and leading him down the hallway to a door. Keith stopped to grab his keys as Lance moved behind him, pushed his mullet to the side and continued to kiss and nibble at his neck. He felt a jolt go through the smaller man as he dragged his teeth across his sensitive skin. Lance’s hips snapped forward on instinct, pressing his once again hard cock into Keith’s lower back as his hands ran up and down his sides. He needed to take off that winter jacket soon or he’d go mad.

Then all of a sudden he heard scratching noises from the other side of the door and stopped. Keith laughed as he resumed his efforts of unlocking his door. “That’s my kid.”

Lance was frozen in his place yet again and honestly, he felt a bit concerned. Why would the kid be scratching at the fucking door? Was it ok? Is it in distress? Keith pulled away when the door opened and Lance heard him say in a sweet voice “Hey baby, did you miss me?”

Keith turned on the light to reveal a cat. And Lance facepalmed. Of course it was a fucking cat. What had Lance been thinking? Why on Earth would Keith leave a kid alone? And on Christmas Eve no less! The cat meowed several times in delight that Keith was home and rubbed itself against Keith’s legs. “This is Black.” Keith smiled. 

Lance walked through the door, hesitant to make any moves towards the kitty. He was still trying to process the fact that Keith’s ‘kid’ was feline. Then he felt something against his legs. Looking down, he found the cat nuzzling his calf, purring softly. 

“She likes you.” Keith said, sounding both surprised and impressed. ”That’s rare!” 

“I’m a very agreeable person.” Chuckled Lance as he squatted down, barely keeping his balance, to hold out his hand for Black, who sniffed it and bumped her head against it. Looking up at Keith, he found the smaller man leaning against the wall, steadying himself as he tried to take off his boots. 

“Y-Yeah, I kinda noticed.” And with a grunt, Keith managed to free his foot, only to sway a bit and step right into the small puddle of water and gravel they had dragged into the hall. “Yuck! Gross!” His face scrunched up in disgust and Lance noticed with a fluttering heart that even that expression looked impossibly cute on Keith, who quickly removed his socks, both the wet one and the dry one. “Just… Just make yourself at home?” And with that he walked further into the apartment, Black on his heels. 

As Lance listened to the little pat-pat sounds of Keith’s feet on the floor, he got out of his own boots and put them next to Keith’s. Lance followed him into the next room, which turned out to be a small kitchen diner. It was tidy. Almost too tidy for Lance’s tastes. He liked a room to look like someone lived in it. A small couch with a table in front of it. An armchair, a rug, a few sideboards. But what really caught his attention were the bookshelves. 

“Did you like, rob a library?” 

Keith, who had been rummaging in the kitchen, turned around. “No? I just…. Like to read?”

Lance dropped his beard and fake belly on the couch next to Keith’s jacket and upon closer inspection of the shelves, he was surprised he didn’t find any novels. “A brief history of time? Hubble Legacy? An autobiography of Einstein? Are you a secret genius and the stripping is just your cover up?”

Keith raised a brow at him, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the counter. “I’m a student. Astrophysics if you must know. The stripping is just a side gig to keep me out of debt. Come here.”

But Lance wouldn’t move. “A-Astrophysics? Like…. Like you are a real genius?” 

Keith huffed and raised his brow higher. “Not a genius, but I’m doing well enough. Will you come here please?”

And Lance finally moved. “Astro- What’s your GPA? Damn, wish I met you sooner. I failed physics last semester... “ 

Keith held up a glass of water when Lance leaned on the counter next to him. “We should rehydrate. I still feel pretty drunk and you look no better. Want some electrolyte powder with it?”

Lance flinched a bit when he felt a little paw on top of his foot, followed by an accusing Meow!

Chuckling, Keith put the glass down and picked Black up, patting her little head. “I know, you’re hungry. I’ll fix you some food. But our guest should drink something first, right?” He pressed the kitty close to his chest and Lance cooed a little when she started to purr again. 

“Electrolytes? For the hangover? Uhm, sure!” 

Keith put Black down again and opened a cupboard, taking out a jar of white powder. He scooped a spoonful into his and then Lance’s glass, mixing it until it dissolved. “Very handy.” Lance said as he raised it to his lips. Keith himself emptied his glass in three big swigs. 

“I get a lot of drinks on my job. Can’t afford to be hungover and miss my lectures, can I?” And with a smile he turned around, opened another cupboard and took a can of cat food out. Black was quick to paw at the leg of his pants, mewing impatiently.

“3.7.” He said as he reached for a fork and filled Black’s bowl, looking sheepishly at Lance who returned his gaze with apparent confusion. “You asked for my GPA. And in case you wondered, I might be willing to tutor you. Depending how the night goes.”

Keith turned around and bent over, putting Black’s bowl on the ground. Dropping his gaze, Lance swallowed hard. The dark thermal shirt Keith was wearing rode up, exposing the small of his back. He was pretty sure Keith stuck his butt out like that on purpose. He must have. He wouldn’t stay bent over for that long otherwise, right? And Lance was not the kind of man to spurn an offer like that. 

He moved quickly, standing directly behind Keith and reached for his prize. “How do you want the night to go?” Lance asked as he grabbed Keith’s butt, feeling the smaller male startle for a moment. His hands travelled to Keith’s hips, pulling him back as he pushed forward, grinding his half hard cock between the soft cheeks. “I think you get a pretty good idea of what I have in mind…” 

Looking back over his shoulder, Keith’s glare was betrayed by the blush dusting his face. 

“H-Horndog!” He spat out. Or rather tried, as his voice was lacking any bite. 

“Am I now?” Lance asked. “Funny, coming from you.” He lifted his right hand just a little and playfully smacked Keith’s rear. Keith yelped, eyes wide and the blush deepening. And Lance could feel the mood shift. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but I wasn’t the one who stripped a guy down to his undies in a club. And I’m pretty sure it wasn’t me who got buck-naked in front of a group of drunk guys either.” Lance mock-accused, lacking any bite as well, sounding teasing instead. 

“I-It’s my job, okay?” 

He hoped he read the situation right as he slipped his other hand onto Keith’s waistband and pulled him back against his lap. Lifting his right again, he let it hover for a few moments, building anticipation. “Might be your job…. Doesn’t mean you didn’t enjoy it…” He teased as he brought his hand down again, a bit harder than before, coaxing another yelp out of Keith. 

With relief he noticed Keith grinning at him now. “Maybe I enjoyed it. Maybe not. I won’t tell.” So he wanted to play that game, huh? 

“Oh, I think you will…” Another smack, still a bit harder. “You’ll feel so much better after you did…” 

“M-Make me!” Keith teased. And Lance thought for a moment. 

“Make you what? Tell?” Smack! “Or feel better?” Smack!

Keith’s mouth hung open, his breath coming quicker as he answered. “Those two things might coincide?” 

Lance marveled at the man beneath him. He pulled Keith back further, leaning over his smaller frame and whispered in his ear. “Such a kinky kitten…”Starting a slow but intense grind, Lance licked and bit at the shell of Keith’s ear, blowing cool air over the heated, spit-wet flesh. “Tell me. Tell me how much you enjoyed yourself back at the club. What a naughty kitten you are.” 

“You have to do b-better than that!” 

Fine. If Keith wanted to play hard to get… 

Lance stood up straight again and slapped Keith’s rump in quick succession, hard, causing the other’s whines to grow louder with each impact. 

“Ah…. I m-might have enj-enjoyed it a little.”

Keith’s eyes looked darker now, almost black. The blush had reached his ears now and Lance could literally watch it spread down his neck. “That’s better, kitten. But not good enough.” Another few smacks had Keith writhing under his grasp. 

“F-Fine! I liked it a… A lot! Happy now?” 

Lance rewarded him with a tender rub over his jeans-clad ass. “Happier. But you gotta tell me what you enjoyed so much, too.” He knew they were just playing. But Lance was more aroused than he wanted to admit. Keith was so pliant, so docile. And Lance felt a little rush of happiness that the other would play along, let him dominate a bit. 

Averting his eyes and gnawing on his bottom lip, Keith looked like he was fighting a mental struggle. 

“You don’t have to look at me if it makes you uncomfortable. I just want to hear you say it.” Lance figured there was no need to be mean about it. 

And apparently it was all Keith needed as he dropped his head low. “I liked taking your clothes off. Showing myself off. I…. I liked how everyone got horny for me. F-For us. How you were horny for me. Wanted me…” 

“That’s a good kitten.” Lance cooed. “And just for the record…” He pressed his boner against Keith’s ass again. “I still want you. So fucking much.” 

The ravenette perked up at that. “I liked how you grabbed me. P-Pulled me close when everyone got v-vocal. Like you wanted to shield me.” Lance was surprised Keith had noticed that. He was even more surprised to see Keith’s blush grow darker still, turning almost crimson. “E-Even though you had to be a jerk and show my…. My hole to the whole room.” Keith chuckled dryly. “But I guess I liked that, too…” Keith’s shoulders slumped a bit at the admission. 

“I’m sorry about that… “ Lance stepped back a little and helped Keith stand up straight, moving in front of him and wrapping the smaller man up in a hug. “I wasn’t thinking at that moment. I just wanted to feel you.”

A faint smile crept over Lance’s face as Keith wrapped his arms around his midriff. “It’s alright. I told you I kinda liked that, too, so….I’m not mad about it.”

“Really?” Lance asked, stepping back a little to look at Keith, who nodded in answer. He dropped his hands to his kitten’s hips and lifted him up, making him sit on the kitchen counter. “You know what that makes you, Keith?” 

“A pervert?” 

Lance shook his head as he snorted out a laugh. “No. Well, maybe a little. But first and foremost, it makes you a very kinky kitty.” He leaned forward and put a chaste kiss on Keith’s lips before he even could begin to pout. 

Apparently, it was not quite enough to appease him because as soon as Lance broke the kiss, he heard the indignant huff. “I’m not a kitten…”

“Yes you are. You are a cute, pretty, kinky kitten.” Grinned Lance. 

Black chose to meow at them this exact same moment. “See? Even the expert agrees with me!” 

Keith only rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m a kinky kitten. Happy now?” 

“If you promise to be _my_ kinky kitten I will be. Putting on a show was nice enough, but I really want you all for myself now.” Leaning forward and closing his eyes, he captured Keith’s mouth again. There was no need to rush now. No need to tease. He wanted to convey a message and he wanted to make it clear. He opened his mouth, just enough to gently suck on Keith’s bottom lip. Small hands fell to his hips, pulling him closer and he swallowed the content sigh Keith released into his mouth. He could feel the other’s hardness, confined in those tight jeans, press against his own, and with a soft roll of his hips, he pulled back, just enough to look at the blushing man in front of him. Keith tried to follow him, eyes closed and mouthing at the air. But Lance quickly raised a finger to Keith’s chin, stopping him. “I want to take care of you. If you’ll let me.” 

“I….” Keith licked his lips. “I think you could use a shower.” 

“W-wha…?” Lance took a step back, staring at Keith in worry and confusion. “Do I smell?” He lifted his arms and gingerly smelled his pits, grimacing. Stupid cheap polyester fabric!

Keith just laughed. “Don’t worry. You’re not smelly. Well, not smellier than me, anyway.” Jumping down from the counter, he made a step into Lance’s direction, pressing his cheek against his chest. “We could both use a shower. And you’ve been outside wearing only that costume. I don’t want you to get sick. And…” He looked up at Lance, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Not gonna lie, I’d love to wash your back.” 

This, Lance could work with. His kitten naked and wet, soaped up bodies pressed together under a hot stream of water…

He didn’t waste any time, quickly taking his jacket off and kissing Keith again. “Bathroom. Now. Please!”

With a smile, Keith took his hand and led him out of the kitchen and back into the hallway. Once they reached the bathroom door, Lance pulled Keith to a stop. Blushing slightly, he averted his eyes. “Would you mind if I go in there alone first? I really had a lot to drink..." 

Keith worried his brow at that. “Are you feeling sick?” 

“More like, full. I really need to pee…” 

Huffing, Keith moved away from the door. “Be my guest.” 

After relieving himself, thank god his boner had gone down a bit, and washing his hands, Lance reached for the door handle. He hesitated for a moment. Maybe he could surprise Keith? They were about to get into the shower together anyway. With a shrug, Lance hooked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down together with the red pants and socks. He gave himself a final look in the mirror, making sure he was presentable, and opened the door, sheepishly sticking his head out. 

“Thanks for waiting.” 

Keith’s eyes widened as he entered. He looked up and down Lance’s body, swallowing hard when his gaze came to a rest on Lance’s half hard dick. 

“I… I wanted to take your clothes off…” He complained, still focused on the cock that quickly grew hard under the attention. 

“You stripped me back at the club.” Lance said, stepping towards Keith, grabbing the hem of his shirt. “How about you let me return the favor now?” 

“Fine.” Keith huffed. “Have it your way.” He lifted his arms so Lance could pull his shirt over his head, dropping the item to the floor. 

“Oh, I plan to.” Lance took hold of Keith’s jaw with both hands, turning his head up while he leaned down to meet him in a kiss. As his tongue slipped into Keith’s eager mouth, his hands travelled down, over a delicate neck, feeling the racing pulse under his fingers before dropping to his chest. He quickly found the other’s nipples, languidly rolling the hard buds between his thumbs and forefingers. Keith was so sensitive. Even slight touches would elicit sweet moans and sighs, and Lance loved it. 

He broke the kiss to watch Keith’s face, cheeks flush and eyes hazed. “I can have it my way, right? I wonder how you like it, though. Soft?” Another roll of his fingers was rewarded with a breathy sigh. “Or hard?” Lance twisted the nubs and tugged at them.

“Yes!” Keith’s hips bucked and Lance was quick to push his thigh between Keith’s legs, providing something to grind against as he continued to abuse the rosy nubs. 

“Hmmm…. Good to know you like it a little rough…” Another tug and twist. “I’ll remember that…”

Keith wantonly rubbed himself against Lance’s leg. “Please Lance, I….” 

“Shh…. We should get into the shower now…” With a final pull, Lance released Keith’s nipples and dropped to his knees, unbuttoning the dark skinny jeans tented by that cute cock. Pulling them down his hips, they revealed red fabric. 

“Panties?” Lance chuckled. 

“I like them, okay?” Keith blushed dark crimson, right down to his chest. 

“Well, you certainly make them look good.” He licked his lips as he watched the little cock in front of him jump, the dark red spot where the pre leaked through the stretchy material growing bigger. 

Lance struggled a bit to get the pants over Keith’s shapely calves, but eventually got them off, leaving Keith in only the tiny, red panties. He needed a moment to drink in the sight. “You’re so fucking perfect..:” He muttered before he reached for the waistband, pulling Keith’s last item of clothing down. 

Both groaned as Keith’s cock sprang free. Pale as the rest of his body, the tip a delightful pink, only a few shades darker than his nipples. Lance had to fight the urge to just lick it. 

“I…. I know it’s not much but….” 

Lance looked up at Keith’s worried tone. Was a (more) sober Keith insecure? Sure, it wasn’t big. But it wasn’t tiny either. It was just… Lance found Keith’s eyes and smiled at him. “It’s beautiful. Perfect. Just like the rest of you.” The cute cock twitched again at the praise, the string of precum hanging from the tip growing longer. 

So he liked praise? Lance could definitely work with that. “I love it” He reassured, running his hands up Keith’s thighs until his thumbs brushed against heavy balls. “How about we get clean now?”

Keith reached out a hand and helped Lance get up from the floor. “Yeah…” He muttered. “I still need to wash your back.” 

Lance thanked whatever higher power responsible that the shower seemed big enough to fit two people. He was all for physical contact, but he liked to move around a bit, too. After Keith adjusted the temperature, and Lance took that opportunity to ogle those white buns again, he stepped into the cubicle, quickly wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. 

“It’s not too hot?” Keith asked, pressing back against him. 

“You or the water?” Lance laughed. “Don’t worry. You’re both just right for me.” As he bent his neck over Keith’s shoulder, he caught the cock jump again. “So good for me…” He mouthed against Keith’s neck, who sighed in response. 

“I could get off like this… Just standing here, hotdogging you…. “ He pressed his hips forward. “But I won’t. Not like this.” His teeth grazed over Keith’s shoulder. “I wanna make you feel good, too…”

Lance reached for the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hands, rubbing them together and putting them on Keith’s head. He jumped at the touch, looking back at Lance in confusion. “You get to wash my back, I get to wash your hair.” He dug his fingers into Keith’s scalp, massaging it skillfully as he lathered up the inky locks. 

“Fuuuck this is nice…” 

“Has no one ever washed your hair before?” Lance inquired. Keith shook his head slightly, humming at the pleasant sensation. 

Lance kept up with his work until Keith had practically melted against him, moaning happily and slowly rotating his hips, rubbing Lance’s cock against the cleft of his butt. Lance didn’t want it to end. But he wanted to get into that pretty little butt more. So he ignored Keith’s little whine as he stopped moving his fingers and kissed him on the soapy cheek. 

“Time to rinse, Keith. You can wash my back now if you still want.” With a smile, Lance stepped forward, pressing his lips on Keith’s and moving them both under the hot spray of water. 

He turned around slowly, making sure Keith felt his movements, felt the curve of his butt press against Keith’s pelvis. Taking a half-step forward, Lance was pleased to hear Keith’s soft groan. “Ready?” 

Not two seconds later, he felt arms around him, lips on his shoulder blade and a hard little cock press into the lower part of his right buttock. He pressed back into Keith with a smirk. “Is this you telling me you’d rather top?” Lance chuckled, moving his hips a little and feeling Keith’s hitched breath on his back. 

“N-No. I just…” Keith traced his fingers up and down Lance’s sides, letting them rest on his hips and digging his thumbs into his butt, testing the give. “You’re like…. Just wow....” 

“Guess that makes two of us?” Lance chuckled. “Now wash my back. Or keep groping me. Or both.” 

Keith hesitated for a moment. “I can?” 

After reassuring him, Keith moved his hands up and down Lance’s back, lathering it up with slow but firm strokes. From his neck down to the dimples above his butt, then up again. Lance thought Keith’s hesitation was adorable, like he was afraid Lance would shy away if he went too fast. 

“You really can just grab it. If you want. I’m a top but my ass isn’t completely off limits, kitten.” 

And Keith grabbed. Lance sighed happily as he felt tentative fingers dig into his flesh. Felt Keith’s Hummm reverberate against his shoulder. Keith took his sweet time to grow bolder, cupping his cheeks, lifting them up, running blunt nails over soft, tan skin. 

Before long, Keith moved his hands along his hips to Lance’s front, fingertips running through neatly trimmed curls until they found his cock, hot and heavy and, Lance admitted, sadly neglected. A delicate hand found it’s base and looking down, Lance noticed how Keith’s fingers couldn’t completely wrap around it. It made his cock jump in excitement. “Turn around please?” Keith asked, humping his cock against Lance’s plump bottom. “I… I wanna taste you. Please?” 

Lance turned around, stepping back and taking Keith with him to the far end of the shower. He was happy to notice that the steam had heated the whole room already. “But only a taste for now.”

Keith quickly sank down to his knees on the wet tile floor, his face not even an inch away from Lance’s leaking head. “I want that in me…” He breathed as he leaned in, placing a kiss on the tip, running his plump lips along the sensitive flesh until they were glossy with precum. “I want that in me so bad….” Sticking his tongue out to press it to the underside, licking up, moaning as the clear liquid met his taste buds. 

“You sure I’m only allowed a taste?” Keith asked sheepishly before he closed his lips around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he sunk a little bit further down. 

Lance watched in awe as more and more of his length disappeared in that hot, wet mouth, choked on a whine as he felt his tip press against the back of Keith’s throat. But Keith wouldn’t stop for even a second. He grabbed Lance’s butt again, using it as leverage as he forced more and more into him. Lance could feel him gag a little as he took him down his throat, watched his eyes water at the stress. But Keith didn’t seem to be done. He swallowed around him, pressing slowly forward until his lips brushed against Lance’s soft curls and all of him, every inch, was buried into that wet heat. 

“Ohmygod, Keith!” Lance felt his legs shake a little. No one ever took all of him like that. “I… You… Fuck!” A pleased and contented hum erupted from Keith’s chest, vibrating around the hot flesh. And it took all of Lance’s self-control to not just snap his hips and fuck into the constricting heat that was Keith’s throat. 

But Keith just stayed there, looking up at him and breathing heavily through his nose, eyes glinting from both tears and badly concealed mischief. 

“S-So gooood.” He hummed. Lance fisted a hand into Keith’s raven locks, holding him in place as he slowly moved his hips to pull out. The moment he released his grip on Keith’s hair, he pulled in again, taking him down to the root. But something was different now. Lance could feel the tongue licking his shaft push forward, past the lips engulfing him, the tip of it tickling his sack. 

“O… Off! K-Keith, please get off!” 

Reluctantly Keith moved back, letting the cock pop free before looking up at Lance in disappointment, pouting. “Did I do it wrong?” His voice came out broken. Raspy. Wrecked. 

“W-Wrong? Fuck no! Just... Nobody ever… It was… I was overwhelmed a bit. A… A lot actually. I didn’t trust myself to….” 

Keith’s pout turned into a proud little smile. “So I did well?” 

“More than well. So fucking perfect! So good!” Lance watched Keith’s little cock jump at the praise. Again. It gave him an idea. “Get up.”

With a last, longing look at Lance’s length, Keith did as he was told, looking at him expectantly.

“So good for me….” Lance went down on his knees, pulling Keith closer. “Wanna reward you for being such a good boy….” Keith’s cock jumped again, smearing pre over Lance’s cheek. “You like that, huh?” Lance didn’t wait for an answer, instead, he licked along the pink cock in front of him, forcing a shaky moan out of Keith. 

Lance was still amazed just how sensitive the smaller man was. Like he was made to be toyed with. He quickly took him into his mouth. While the same action seemed like a struggle before, now, with the roles reversed, it reminded Lance of sucking on candy. And not just from the sweet taste that spread over his tongue as he licked Keith’s head. He fit perfectly into his mouth, not even tickling his gag reflex that was, admittedly, much stronger than Keith’s. 

Sweet moans and sighs fell from Keith’s lips as Lance kept circling the little shaft with his tongue. Lance knew he had to stop when he felt Keith’s legs tremble under his hands. He didn’t want to get him off like this. At least not yet. So with a last, powerful suck to Keith’s tip, Lance pulled off, earning a frustrated, almost angry groan. 

“P-Please! So… So close!” Keith whined, fighting and fidgeting in Lance’s grip. 

“I know. But not like this, kitten. Turn around. Brace yourself against the wall for me, will ya?” 

“H-Here?” Keith inquired but got into position anyway. “We don’t have lube here and…” 

Lance shushed him, running a reassuring hand up his thigh to grab his cheek, loving how his fingers left indents in the taut flesh. “We won’t need any lube for what I have in mind, kitten. Now be a good boy and stick your cute little butt out for me?”

Arching his back gracefully, Keith moved his feet apart. And Lance was sure he drooled at the sight. He reached for the pale, white globes and cupped them in his hands. “Perfect….” He murmured as his fingers squeezed. Just the right size to fill his hands, just the right give to leave those delicious indents. He wanted to bite it. 

Keith yelped as he did. 

“I couldn’t resist. And I won’t apologize.” He grinned as he looked up to a very annoyed looking Keith. “But maybe I can make it up to you?” 

He kept eye-contact while he spread the cheeks apart. Keith was blushing adorably. And he still managed to stick his butt out further. “Aren’t we eager?” Lance teased, slowly letting his gaze drop lower. “I think I know wha…. Wow.” Lance blinked a few times, just staring. He looked up to Keith who was crimson red by now, then back down at his hole. “You really are pretty all over, huh?” 

It was pink. A sweet contrast to the white skin. Pink and tiny and twitching right in front of him. A part of Lance wanted to stay down on his knees and just keep staring. Another part, much stronger, wanted to touch. To taste. To ruin. 

He dug his fingers in deeper, spreading Keith’s cheeks as far as he could without causing him discomfort, and he moved closer. He heard Keith’s breath hitch as his tongue made contact. He felt the muscles tense under his hands as he slowly licked up the cleft only to tickle Keith’s tailbone with the tip of his tongue. He dipped lower again, licking over the fluttering hole before circling the rim. 

Keith pressed back with a moan. “Please?” 

“Please what, kitten?” Lance pulled back, grinning. “You need to tell me if you want something.” 

“P-please eat me out?” 

And Lance dug in. Slowly at first, teasing the hole with small kitten licks before pressing his tongue flat against it, waiting for Keith to relax under him only to pull back and blow cool air over it. 

It didn’t take long and Keith was a moaning mess, spreading his legs wider, egging him on to finally fill him with something. Lance wouldn’t. Not yet. Not when he could keep Keith begging for a little bit longer. So instead of delving in, Lance pressed his lips to the fluttering hole and sucked. 

“Ohmygod! LANCE!” 

Lance kept going, alternating between sucking and licking until Keith’s hips began to shake. This was what he wanted. His kitten falling apart under his tongue. Now was the right time to take things further. Lance adjusted his knees, taking some strain off them, before pulling Keith back on his face. His tongue darted out, breached the tight ring with almost no resistance.

The broken half-moan, half-sob he earned as reward only encouraged him. He wouldn’t let Keith cum. Not here. Not like this. That was for later. But he would be damned if he wouldn’t bring him close. With a sly grin, he licked further into the damp heat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance stumbled out of the bathroom on unsteady legs. Carrying a horny, clingy Keith would have been a challenge on it’s own, even if he were sober. The smaller man had his legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his neck and his face nuzzled into his shoulder. Keith was such a spoiled kitten. But Lance guessed it was his own fault for teasing him for so long in the shower. 

“Careful!” He muttered as he lifted Keith up higher, digging his fingers in the taut flesh of the other’s ass to get a better grip. Keith just clung to him tighter. Either because of his touch or because moving caused his cock to rub against his abs. Maybe it was both, Lance didn’t know or care at the moment. 

“Hurry!” 

“I would be a lot faster if I didn’t have to carry a very spoiled kitten at the moment.” Lance scoffed. “You’re lucky I wouldn’t want it any other way!” Leaning forward, Lance caught the shell of Keith’s ear between his teeth and bit down slightly. 

They managed to find their way to the bedroom without too much trouble. Lance only almost dropped Keith as he fumbled with the door handle, and even then only because Black decided it was the perfect time to startle him by rubbing against his leg. 

Once inside, Lance made sure to gently nudge Black into the sitting room before closing the door and blinked against the darkness. It was almost pitch black, only a little light from a street lamp filtered through the blinds, reflecting in a mirror and illuminating the outline of a bed and a few shelves.

“Please tell me there aren’t any tripping hazards here.” 

“No.” Keith answered. “Just four or five steps. I think. I need about seven myself…”

“Good to know. I don’t want to carry you to the hospital next.” Counting his steps carefully, Lance reached the bed on the sixth and bent forward, dropping Keith softly on the mattress.

Keith didn’t waste any time and pulled Lance down on top of him and laughed and rolled over where he was attacked by Lance again. Their mouths found each other in the dark room. Lance couldn’t get enough of how sweet he tasted. Keith struggled a bit as he reached for something on top of the bed, missing it by inches. Lance let off of him for a second and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Looking for my lights. Wanna see you.” Keith answered. He then moved up and found what he was looking for. Flipping a small switch, twinkle lights lit up and dowsed the room in a soft pearly white shimmer. Lance looked down at Keith, whose hooded eyes once again appeared to take on an almost violet hue. His raven hair fell on the grey pillow sheets like a halo. His skin appeared to glow in the dim light as his chest rose and fell rapidly from excitement. 

“That’s better.” Keith smiled and reached out for Lance. “So...please?” 

Lance moved to kiss him once again. He ground himself against Keith feeling his breath hitch from the contact as his body was still oversensitive from the shower. Lance smiled against his lips and moved his mouth away and whispered in Keith’s ear, “Don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of you,” before grinding harder against him.

“Please..? I...” Keith begged, his voice barely louder than a whisper but tinged with desperation. 

Lance kissed him again. “Of course cariño, anything for you.” Lance moved up to nibble on his ear and felt Keith’s fingers dig slightly into his back, keeping him firmly in place. Lance carded his fingers gently through Keith’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I’m not going anywhere, kitten, but I still need to move around a bit, don’t I?” When he felt Keith swallow hard and nod, Lance pulled away from his ear and looked him in the eyes. “Where’s your stuff?”

Keith gestured lazily to the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Lance continued to attack his neck while he waited for his kitten to answer him. “T-top drawer.” Keith breathed out. 

Lance sucked one last small mark into his neck before he pulled back and whispered into his ear, “Good boy.” The result was instantaneous. Keith’s breath hitched hard and Lance felt his cock twitch against his stomach in response. 

Grinning to himself at Keith’s reaction, Lance reached over and opened the compartment. He still felt a little buzz, even after the shower and making out, so it took a few too many moments of fumbling through the drawer’s contents before he let out an indignant sigh. Pecking Keith’s lips and mumbling a soft “Sorry…”, he got off of the smaller man and moved closer to the nightstand, peering into the drawer. 

Lance hoped he didn’t kill the momentum too much but figured it couldn’t be helped. Not his fault Keith’s nightstand was a clutter. Frowning, he spotted the condoms and lube at the far side of the drawer behind a box of kleenex. He quickly set them on the bed behind him and maneuvered himself back over Keith. 

Keith looked up at him with owlish eyes and Lance couldn’t resist dipping down for another kiss, slower this time, less animalistic. It was intimate, almost needy. And Keith let Lance take control as he explored his mouth, only timidly stroking his tongue with his own and moaning into the kiss as Lance rubbed himself against Keith’s cute cock. 

Lance pulled away, licking over Keith’s lips, and began a slow gentle assault along Keith’s body. He started once again by nipping at Keith’s ear, which Lance knew was a sweet spot by now. He let go and blew into it slightly, feeling Keith’s fingers dig into his back as his body shuddered against Lance’s. Lance slowly made his way down his frame, nipping and sucking little love marks in a line down Keith’s neck and chest before he stopped near Keith’s rosy nipple to admire his work.

The marks were in stark contrast against his paper white skin and would clearly show his claim on Keith to anyone. Lance bent down and took one of the buds into his mouth, causing Keith to jerk at the contact. “Ah! Lance!” he gasped as Lance continued to tease his nub with his tongue. 

Smiling, Lance grated his teeth over the hardened bud as he pulled off, blowing cool air on it before he kissed it, satisfied with the delighted, small noises that were coming out of Keith. He frowned a little when Keith lifted a hand to his mouth as he attempted to stifle his moans “Don’t cover your mouth cariño, I want to hear everything. Just like back in the shower.” Lance said before sucking the other, unabused nipple into his mouth.

An embarrassed little blush spread across Keith’s face as he dropped his hand to grip the sheets. Lance continued to lick around the sensitive bud as he relished in all the desperate sounds he was getting out of Keith. He then scraped his teeth against the abused nipple and Keith sucked in another breath, his face scrunching as a jolt ran through him. 

“P-please Lance! Stop teasing!” Keith demanded as Lance took the first nipple back into his mouth while he used his fingers to pinch the other. 

“I’ll take care of you, kitten. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Lance breathed as he pulled off the reddened bud. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

Keith’s breath hitched again as he softly groaned, “Yes.” 

Lance continued his assault down Keith’s body, who was moaning quietly at the tickling feeling of Lance’s mouth kissing and sucking down his stomach and abs. Lance then made his way to the V of Keith’s hips bones. His teeth brushed against his hip and Keith bucked up from the bed in surprise. 

“You like that baby?” Lance asked as he smiled. Keith panted, trying to recover from the sudden jolt. Lance placed his hand on one hip, making sure to grip it tightly as he sucked along the other.

“Ah! Shit! Ah!” Keith yelled at the unrelenting barrage on this sensitive area. 

Noise after sinful noise escaped the beautiful man beneath Lance and he could feel himself grow harder with every sigh and moan he elicited. When he felt that he had sufficiently marked Keith’s hip he pulled back to look at his work. Keith was still gripping at the sheets, almost tearing them, looking at him flushed through hooded eyes, the pupils blown wide. His chest rapidly rose and fell as he tried his best to get his breathing under control. But Lance wouldn’t let him. He palmed at Keith’s cute cock causing him to ground up into the hand. “Such a needy kitten.” Lance purred. He felt Keith’s cock twitch as he moaned. 

Lance let go of Keith and sat up, turning around to reach for the lube behind him. He heard the rustling of the sheets as Keith moved while he was turned. He faced Keith again only to find him on his knees, ass up and presenting himself to Lance. Lance groaned at the sight and his cock twitched as it grew painfully hard. "W-What's this, kitten?" He asked.

Keith peered over his shoulder, his chest and head on the bed, hands gripping the sheets in front of him. His skin was flushed as he breathed “I...I want you to see.” Upon the admission Keith blushed darker and half hid his face into the sheets. “I w-want you to watch me op-open up as you stretch me…”

Lance’s dick twitched again as he swallowed. “Spread yourself for me baby.” Lance softly commanded. 

Keith’s blush only deepened more, creeping down his neck, as he moved his hands to grab and spread his plump cheeks. “Oh baby, so good for me.”

Lance moaned before he leaned forward and licked a stripe across his hole. Keith whimpered and Lance saw his hands falter a bit at the unexpected action. 

“Lance! Just stretch me already!” Keith demanded.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. And I know you love it.” Lance uncapped the lube bottle and spread a little on his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up a bit. “I’m pretty big so I will need to stretch you properly. I don’t want to hurt you baby.” Keith groaned in frustration. “You need to behave. Hold yourself open for me and just let me prep you, cariño.” 

Lance then took his index finger and rubbed some lube on the outside of Keith’s hole before he slowly pushed it into Keith’s tight heat. Keith moaned into the mattress, happy to finally feel something inside of him. Lance moved his finger around, gently rubbing and teasing Keith’s walls. If his ass was this tight with one finger then Lance’s cock would be in heaven. 

“Finally happy that you have something in you? Just be a little patient and I’ll fill you nice and deep.” Lance cooed and continued to move his finger. “Bet you like them big.” He could feel Keith clench down around him. “I’ll take that as a yes. Such a kinky kitten…” 

It was only a couple more minutes before he felt Keith was ready to take two. Lance slid his finger out and another joined it as it went back in. Keith groaned again at the pressure. “Such a desperate little thing aren’t you? Don’t worry I am going to take care of you. You’ll be so full you will feel me in your stomach.” Keith whined as Lance continued to explore as he searched for that- 

“Ah!” Keith yelled. Yeah, he found it. Lance continued to stroke at that bundle of nerves as he watched Keith’s pale thighs twitch under the constant assault on his prostate. “Fuck! Ah! Oh G-god!” Keith had trouble keeping himself spread as he fought against succumbing to Lance’s fingers. 

Lance eased off of it and Keith sighed in a mixture of relief and disappointment as Lance began to scissor inside of him. “So responsive for me. You are doing so well. Such a good boy.” Keith keened at the praise. Lance eventually felt that he was loose enough for a third finger. He withdrew his digits, put a bit of extra lube on them, then he slowly pushed all three past Keith’s tight rim. Again, he could feel Keith shudder from the stretch. Lance continued to finger him and he noticed that Keith’s thighs continued to shake from the pleasure and the effort of keeping himself upright. 

“Lance if you don’t hurry up and fuck- Ah!” Keith was cut off as Lance jabbed at his prostate a bit harshly. 

“I told you that I’ll decide when you are ready, baby. Don’t be bad now.” Lance said as he continued to massage his prostate. Keith’s cries were getting more desperate the longer Lance kept abusing it and his breathing grew more erratic. Lance could feel him clenching desperately onto his fingers. Keith then jolted and shuddered as an orgasm rocked through his body, still fighting to keep himself upright on his trembling legs. 

“Did… Did you just…?”

“Yeshh…” Keith whined, body still shaking from the orgasm. 

“So good for me, kitten. Cumming on my fingers like that. And dry, too. You’re amazing!”

Lance continued the assault with Keith writhing in overstimulation, dragging the orgasm out for as long as he could. Finally, when Keith stopped trembling and clenching down, Lance thought he was ready. He pulled back and then slowly moved four fingers past Keith’s rim. Keith moaned at the deeper stretch. “Oh baby, look at you. You got four of my fingers in you. Damn you are so good. Opening up so pretty for me.” Lance sighed as he slowly pumped them in and out of Keith, twisting his wrist at random. 

Lance kept up for a while until he thought that Keith’s ass was adequately prepared. He slid his fingers out of him, took a moment to admire the slick, slightly gaping hole and shushed Keith when he whimpered at the loss. Motor skills still a bit addled, he scrambled as he reached for the condom. 

“Hurry Lance,” Keith begged. 

Lance was trying his best to open the damn condom but the lube on his hands made it difficult to get a grip on the thing. A bit of anxiety bubbled up inside of him as he fought with the damn wrapper, worrying he was killing the moment. Desperate, he ripped the condom open with his teeth, thankfully in time before Keith looked back to question him. He rolled it on, and spread extra lube on it for good measure, not wanting his large cock to cause any discomfort. 

“Turn around for me.” Lance asked, as he tapped on Keith’s thigh lightly. 

“Wha… Why?” 

“Because I want to see your face as you take me.” Lance answered like it was obvious. 

Keith moved to reposition but Lance stopped him, only to grab one of the pillows at the top of the bed and laid it down for Keith to elevate his hips. Keith quickly rearranged himself onto the pillow before Lance moved between his ivory legs and pulled one over his shoulder. He then took the time to suckle and bite at the sensitive skin of Keith’s thighs, marking him even more. When he was satisfied with the large red circle standing out against Keith's milky skin he pulled back. 

“Lance I need- please!” Keith begged, Lance could feel the tremors coming from his legs. 

“Shh, I know cariño. I’m gonna make you feel so good. I promise.”

“Hurry!” Keith demanded, glaring at him in unveiled impatience. 

“Yes sir.” Lance teased him with a smirk. He then brought Keith’s other leg to his other shoulder, angling him just right so that he could enter with the least amount of discomfort. Thank god Keith was so flexible. Lance teased the outside of Keith’s hole with the tip of his cock, his smirk growing wider at Keith’s needy whines. Lance pushed forward until the head of his cock slid in and waited a moment to watch Keith close his eyes in bliss as a contended hum reverberated from his chest. Only to pull out again. 

“What? No!” Keith complained, eyes flying open, then narrowing at Lance. 

“Shhh….patience baby.” Lance assured as he began to slide in again, a little deeper this time. He dragged his curved cock against his walls before he smirked and decided to stop again, just short of Keith’s prostate. 

Keith groaned in frustration but Lance pulled out and shallowly fucked him again. He saw Keith was about to protest again, but slid a bit deeper with some force, connecting with Keith’s prostate. The only thing that came out of Keith’s mouth was a gasp as he felt Lance grind against his sweet spot. 

“Oh god….Lance I want-” Keith cut himself off with another groan as Lance hit his prostate again. 

“Tell me what you want kitten.” Lance prompted as he switched back to his shallow fucking. 

“All...I want all of it...Lance please.” Keith sounded impatient, desperate and close to frustrated tears. 

Smiling, Lance pushed himself forward and slowly pushed in deeper, meeting little resistance since he stretched him so well. Keith clawed at the sheets as Lance continued to slide his long cock into him, not stopping until he was flush against Keith’s cheeks. Lance was not prepared for Keith to scream at the feeling of being so full and watched him shudder as he came dry again. Keith was clenching around him deliciously while trying to come back to Earth from the force of his orgasm. 

“You like being full that much? Is it good for you? Tell me kitten.” Lance commanded as he shifted a bit inside of him. 

Keith gripped the sheets harder moaning as he choked out, “G-good! So good! P-please!”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He was rock hard from all of their foreplay and prep and was desperate for his release as well. He knew from experience the alcohol would fuck with him and make him take bit longer to cum, so he needed to make sure that Keith was comfortable while taking it. He began a slow rhythm of rocking into him, gently teasing as he tested the waters. 

Moans kept falling from Keith’s lips, lost in the overwhelming sensation of being so completely filled. Lance knew that at this angle he would be narrowly avoiding Keith’s prostate and smirked as he heard Keith softly repeat a mantra of “good...so good….Lance” in between thrusts. 

He continued until Keith’s legs were shaking so violently Lance knew they had to have been giving him some discomfort. Lance pulled out, already expecting Keith’s frustrated whine. Lance grabbed his hip with his left, amazed how his hand dwarfed the slim hip below him. Remembering that it was one of Keith’s hot spots, he gave it a little squeeze. “Turn around for me, kitten.”

Keith huffed but obliged. He once again presented himself to Lance, and this time Lance could notice a difference. “Oh baby your hole’s gotten all red and puffy. Does it like being used?” Lance asked as he moved forward and slid the length of his dick between the globes of his ass. 

“Yes….please use me…” Keith begged, shaking his hips slightly in an attempt to lure him in. 

Lance chuckled. “Such a good boy.” Keith moaned at the praise. “Don’t worry I am going to fuck that boypussy of yours.” Lance then slid away to line himself up. 

He pushed in roughly and Keith lurched forward with the force. “S-shit!” Keith cursed and Lance could feel him clenching down a bit. Lance stayed still, partly to mess with him and also to also check if him being so rough was ok. He was affirmed when Keith groaned. “Harder....please L-Lance!”

That was all the confirmation the Lance needed as he gripped both of his hips. He knew he was grabbing his sweet spot because he could feel Keith tremble. “As you wish.” Lance smirked before he drove into him with more force than before. Keith half screamed at the sharp thrust, reciting pleas for more like he was praying. 

Lance let his hunger take over as he continued to piston in and out of him, thrusting rough and deep, trying to carve his own place into him. Keith was trying to keep his pleas up in between his heaving breaths. His desperation fed into Lance’s ego as he felt his dominant streak come to the surface. He grabbed at his hips a bit harder and Keith groaned. Lance thrust unforgiving into what he knew was Keith’s prostate, causing incoherent sounds to pour out of his mouth as he grabbed at the sheets to stabilize himself. 

Lance felt Keith’s stomach tighten a bit, his breathing getting quicker and shallower underneath him. Keith’s walls tightened around him, holding him in a vice-like grip and Lance knew that he was close to cumming.

In between pants, Lance managed to utter a command. “That’s i-it baby….Cum for m-me...Let go-'' Lance didn’t get through the rest of it, interrupted by Keith’s wail, who didn’t care about any neighbors who might have heard him. His body convulsed slightly as his orgasm ran through him. 

Keith was trying to get his breathing together when Lance slowly pulled out of him. He whimpered, his voice rough and gravelly from the exertion. Lance leaned back on his knees, giving Keith a second to try to get his senses back and himself a moment to appreciate just how good he wrecked his hole already. And he was far from done. When Lance was able to get his own breathing under control he moved to hoist Keith up into his lap and onto his cock. Keith was still out of breath and leaned against Lance, head lolling back a bit. 

Lance mouthed at his shoulder, muttering praises, smiling when the hand he ran up and down Keith’s stomach found a sticky mess. "So good, cumming on my cock. Didn't even have to touch you" He nuzzled Keith's neck and grazed his teeth over the sensitive, bitten flesh, feeling Keith shudder below him.

"And you came so much, too..." 

Smirking against Keith's shoulder, Lance lifted his sticky hand to Keith's mouth, rubbing a digit over his plush lips. "Taste yourself for me. Be a good boy and lick it all up." 

He felt the lips part. Felt the tip of a wet tongue on his finger. Felt the moist heat around his cock clench down on him as slowly, so slowly, Keith kitten licked him clean. 

"You like that kitten? Are you such a little cumslut that eating your own load turns you on?” Keith whined and sucked the fingers into his greedy mouth. "Thought so...." Lance mused. 

He pulled his fingers out, reaching down to cover them with more cum. "I bet you like it so much. Do you always eat your load? Even when you play with yourself?" He forced his digits between Keith's lips, who eagerly sucked and licked at them.

Lance didn’t really expect an answer. Not when his kitten had his mouth full of his fingers. But the eagerness with which Keith cleaned his hand spoke volumes. Once he got all the cum off of Keith’s stomach and into his greedy mouth, he grabbed his hips firmly, rubbing his thumbs over the sensitive spots he had mapped out before. 

“Think you can cum again, kitten?” He asked as he lifted Keith up ever so slightly, only to let him drop down. Lance repeated the movement a few times until Keith took the hint and moved with him and, soon, all on his own. 

“That’s it kitten, fuck yourself on my cock. Just the way you like it.”

And Keith did, slowly lifting himself up on shaky thighs and dropping down hard, whining and moaning as Lance’s length dragged over his oversensitive walls. With both hands free, Lance ran them up and down Keith’s sides, steadying him a little while also spending comfort. 

“So good for me, cariño. But I guess you could need some help?” He thrust up lightly, meeting Keith on his way down, spearing him on his cock. He could feel Keith’s exerted breaths as his back touched his chest. Even exhausted and fucked out like this, his kitten would keep going and somewhere in the back of his head, Lance wondered how he could have been lucky enough to have found him. He, too, was out of breath at this point and Keith’s body, covered in a sheen of sweat, began to tremble as Lance changed the angle and rubbed against his prostate just right. 

“I-I can’t...Too g-good…” he heard Keith breathe out in between heaves. Lance thought he could see tears in the corners of his eyes, so he pushed Keith down all the way and stopped moving, fully engulfed by Keith’s tight and trembling heat. 

“You did so well, kitten.” Lance comforted him, wrapping his arms around his midriff. “But I think you’re overexerting yourself like this.” 

Keith answered with a choked sob. 

Lance shushed him as he kissed the side of his head. He lifted Keith off of him, making sure to move slowly, letting Keith feel his entire length on it’s way out. Keith’s whimpers gave way to a wail when Lance’s head caught on his rim, arms and legs shaking helplessly as it popped out.

“Lay down on your side for me, kitten.”

Keith sluggishly made his way down to the pillows at the top of the bed. Lance laid behind Keith, his arm snaking under the pillow behind his head. He pushed Keith’s jellied legs open a bit as he repositioned himself and slid in, as gentle as he could this time. Keith was too worn out and overstimulated at this point to do much else but take it.

Lance grabbed Keith's hip and began to lazily pump himself in and out of him. Keith looked dazed, almost dead to the world in his numbed state, but Lance noticed how his small cock rose again as the gentle pistoning continued. He breathed soft reassurances into his ear as he gingerly kept thrusting. “Baby...such a good boy. So good for me. Like you’re made for me.”

Keith struggled hard to keep himself lucid as the sensations became too much to comprehend. He didn’t know what to feel any longer, wet skin shivering to the cold air in the room, Lance warm against his back, seething hot inside of him. He was too worn out to continue with his long pleas, subtle grunts and moans the only sounds he felt capable of as Lance sneaked a strong arm across his chest. 

Lance continued to Kiss his neck and bite at it, keeping his thrusts at a lazy, almost languid pace. He finally felt himself getting closer, the intimacy of the situation, coupled with Keith’s open and raw responses to his every move, seemed to fuel his hornyness even more than the hard fucking from before. 

“So pretty….so good…. _mine_...” Lance murmured into Keith’s neck, not caring if the possessiveness made it weird. Right here and now, Keith was his and his alone. 

“C-close,” Keith breathed lightly and Lance gazed over his pale shoulder at his small neglected cock, standing proud and leaking. He reached down, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the hot flesh, not daring to even stroke it. “Ah! I… No!” Keith bucked at the touch, too raw to suffer more sensation. 

“Shh baby, I got you. I’m close, too.” Lance breathed into his ear as he continued to gently trace Keith’s length in time with his thrusts. Keith was clenching around him just right, the tiny whimpers cutting straight through him. He could see some of the tears glistening in Keith’s long lashes and bent his neck to kiss them away. 

“Ah...Lance I-....g-gonna-” Keith cried out in between shudders. 

“It’s ok cariño....I got you...cum for me baby...so good for me...so pretty...so-” Lance was cut off as another violent tremor hit Keith as he came. Keith clenched around him deliciously and with three more pumps Lance followed him over the edge. 

They laid there for a minute or two, trying to get their breathing right and come back down to Earth. Lance looked at Keith and saw that he was well on his way to drifting off after using up so much stamina. Lance kissed his temple as he gently, slowly pulled out, trying not to hurt Keith. Keith only whimpered but didn’t move, didn’t even open his eyes. 

Lance slowly detached himself from Keith, rolled off the condom and got out of bed, eliciting another soft whine from the other man. He quickly went to the bathroom to clean up and prepare a warm towel for Keith. On his way back to the bedroom he heard soft calls for his name. His heart almost leaped out of his chest and he ran back to Keith, who had managed to get into an uncomfortable looking sitting position on the bed. 

Keith gasped when Lance took the last few steps and wrapped him up in a hug. “Are you okay? A-Are you hurt?” 

“I… I thought you left.” Keith said quietly. 

“Baby no, never.” Lance reassured him. “I just needed to clean up. I would never just leave you.” Pulling Keith into a kiss, Lance was relieved to feel the other smile against his lips. “Just let me clean you up, kitten, okay?”

Keith sank back into the sheets and Lance quickly and carefully wiped the cum off of him before he threw the towel on the floor and reached for the abandoned blankets at the end of the bed. 

Laying down on his back next to Keith, Lance felt him roll over quickly, swinging a lazy arm around his belly and resting his head on his chest. With a soft hum he lifted his hand and carded lazy fingers through Keith’s hair, lulling him to sleep. It didn’t take more than a couple minutes until he felt Keith’s soft breathing even out and slow, steady huffs of air tickled his chest. 

Lance craned his head forward to place another kiss on Keith’s head. “Merry Christmas, baby.” He smiled. He then drifted off to sleep, smiling. It had been a lucky day after all. 

**********

The first thing Lance noticed after waking up was how comfortable he felt. Keith was still curled up against him, their legs intertwined and his light breaths tickling his chest just as they did before falling asleep He also felt a warm weight on his stomach. He lifted his head a bit to look over Keith’s arm and found Black curled in a ball on top of him, snoozing away. This was the perfect way to wake up. Soft sunlight and Black’s little purrs filled the room. But he was also a bit hungover. His stomach was upset and his head was hurting him.

He gazed down at Keith, still amazed how he found such a treasure. He was praying that this was not a one time thing. Last night had to have been the greatest sex of his life. And the lead-up had been just as good. Keith had been beautiful beneath him and he would be thinking about all those little sounds of his for a long time. Lance knew that he wanted Keith in his life. He had been happier in the past twelve hours than he had been in the past year. Lance didn’t want to lose this. He couldn’t!

Before he could delve too much into his insecurities he was interrupted by Keith slowly waking up. He heard him groan and then Keith moved to wipe at his eyes. Lance was enthralled at the soft cute gesture. Keith then blinked some of the tiredness away and gazed up at Lance, “Morning,” he said with a smile before he cuddled close into Lance’s side. 

“Good morning, kitten. Merry Christmas.” Lance said in a low voice, mindful of the fact that Keith was still trying to wake up. 

“Merry Christmas.” Lance felt Keith smile into his chest as he said that. 

For a few minutes they laid there in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the cars going by under the window and Black’s little purr-snores. Lance figured that Keith may have a hangover as well. He drank almost as much as Lance did. Lance groaned, there was something he had to take care of. “Baby, I’m sorry but could you let me up? I need to pee really bad.” 

“Again?” Keith chuckled at the admission before he untangled his legs from Lance’s and pulled off of his chest, taking an annoyed Black with him. Lance quickly got out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. As he was going he heard rustling from behind him as Keith got out of bed as well. When Lance was finished he got dressed in his Santa suit that was discarded on the floor and made his way out of the bathroom. 

He caught sight of Keith standing in the kitchen, still rubbing at his eyes. He was in a large, blue, oversized sweater that hung low on him. Lance could make out a pair of blue boxers underneath the sweater. His eyes also caught the fuzzy purple socks on his feet. He looked adorable and Lance wished he would be greeted by this cute sight every morning. 

Lance stepped into the room and smelled coffee brewing. Keith looked up at him and gave him a casual smile. “I’m making coffee. I can’t function without it in the morning, especially if I am hungover.” 

Lance walked up to him, unsure of what to say. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold onto him but he was guessed he would be overstepping. Keith handed him a mug. Upon close inspection Lance noticed that it had an astronaut on it with “You’re out of this world” printed across the top.

Lance chuckled at it, “Nice mug.”

Keith blushed a little as he reached for his own cup that had a cat on it. “Thanks, my brother Shiro got it for me. Since, you know, astrophysics.” Lance hummed in response. “Do you want anything for your coffee? Sugar? I don’t have cream because I’m lactose intolerant, but I have almond milk?”

“Just sugar please.” Lance said. Keith reached into a cupboard that was off to the side and took out a small glass sugar jar. He then fumbled inside the drawer in front of him and pulled out a spoon. Lance took the jar, thanking him. He dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. He noticed Keith bypass the sugar and go to the fridge instead. “Don’t take any sugar?” 

“No, I’m not really a fan of sweet coffee. I just put some almond milk in it. Would you like some?” Keith asked as he took a carton from out of the fridge. 

“No thank you. I drink it black with two sugars.” Lance said, sipping on his cup. 

He watched Keith pour some almond milk into his coffee as they both stood in silence. The energy this morning was totally different from last night and Lance felt himself get nervous. He only hoped it was a hangover thing and not their sober selves interacting.

“We can sit on the couch if you want?” Keith asked, limping a little on his way into the living room with Lance following close behind. While Keith looked for the TV remote, Lance took a seat. Keith soon dropped down next to him with a wince, curling up a bit into Lance’s side as he flipped to the news coverage of their town’s Christmas parade. 

Lance was beyond unsure of what to say. Was this just a one night stand? It felt different. Why would Keith be giving him coffee and curling up next to him? Would they ever see each other again? Is Keith even interested in him? Is he interested in the possibility of wanting more? 

He knew he was overthinking, but he couldn’t help it. Instead of enjoying the warm, fluffy man cuddling to his side, he kept repeating stupid questions in his head until he realized that he was out of coffee and the parade had ended. It was time for him to go. He felt anxious about leaving, was he ever going to see him again? 

“I guess it’s time for me to go.” Lance said, begging internally for Keith to tell him to stay. 

Keith sighed but moved to get up, “Ok” he replied which was not the response that Lance wanted to hear. Keith grabbed the mug from Lance and carried it back to the kitchen, putting the mugs in the sink. Lance had picked up his fake stomach and beard. He patted down his pants to make sure his keys, phone and wallet were still tucked away in his suit. 

Lance walked to the door to put his boots on as Keith joined him. Lance saw that he had a contemplative look on his face. He tied his laces slowly, internally begging for Keith to stop him and tell him to stay. When he was finished and Keith remained silent, he stood up again, shoulders dropping a little. 

He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the right words that he wanted to use. 

“I had fun.” Keith blurted out. “A…. A lot of fun and… “ He gnawed on his bottom lip before taking a step forward, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and standing on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Cheek kissing, Lance thought. Not the worst that could happen but he had honestly hoped for more.

“I had fun, too. I… I think I should….?” He pulled Keith into a tight embrace before letting go, turning around slowly and letting his hand rest on the doorknob. This couldn’t have been it. Could it? 

He wanted Keith to give him a sign. Something, anything. But Keith remained silent. So he probably wasn’t interested. He was way out of Lance’s league to begin with. Maybe he thought of Lance as a drunken mistake? And the peck on the cheek was just some mercy-kissing for the idiot who thought he had a chance? 

He gave Keith one last look before opening the door. He worried his brow, eyes downcast and teeth digging into his bottom lip again. 

Keith looked like he regretted something. But he surely would have spoken up if he regretted Lance leaving. So it must have been about their whole encounter. 

Dropping his shoulders further, Lance stepped out through the door. “H-Happy holidays Keith.” 

“Thanks. Happy holidays to you, too, Lance.” 

And with a final glance at Keith’s watery smile, Lance turned around and walked down the stairs. He felt miserable. Of course Keith would want him out of the apartment. Lance could probably count himself lucky to have been offered coffee. 

He left the building and walked back to his car, lost in thought and hating himself for getting his hopes up to begin with. Maybe he should have just said something? Asked for his number? Keith would have probably shut him down but at least he would have tried?

But Lance guessed it was too late for that now. Maybe he could visit the strip club again and somehow avoid looking like a crazy stalker? Yeah, Lance thought, that would go over well. Antok or whatever his name was would make short work of him. 

He reached his car, covered in a layer of snow, and reached for his keys in his pocket. As his hand closed around the metal, he felt something strange. His fingers caught on a piece of paper. 

Lance quickly took it out and unfolded it. His eyes grew wide at the neat handwriting and without wasting a moment, he reached into his other pocket and unlocked his phone. 

**********

The door in front of Keith closed with what felt like finality. 

He didn’t even know why he felt so upset. He was used to guys leaving. Hell, the fact that Lance stayed for breakfast was almost a new record for him. He winced at the sting in his ass as he turned around, walked to the couch and let himself fall face first onto it. 

Groaning into the cushion, Keith hoped he hadn’t made too much of a fool of himself by slipping that note into Lance’s pocket. Maybe he would just ignore it? He probably would. Or he’d let him down lightly. Lance didn’t seem like the cruel kind of guy so his chances of avoiding unnecessary teasing were pretty good. Or he would like to stay in contact after all? Maybe? But he could have just told him so. Or asked for his number himself. 

He flinched a little when he felt four little paws on his back. “I’ll feed you in a moment. Let daddy be stressed out for a bit, will you?” 

Black slowly walked up his back, pushing her paws into the back of his head, meowing at him. “I know… He really was… “ Keith sighed. “Funny, and charming and awkward. Good looking, too. And the things he did to me in bed….” 

Another meow. 

“Like snuggling! I mean…. Ugh….” He thought for a moment if talking about his sex life to his cat was a new low, but Black just started purring and massaged his scalp with her paws. 

"I kinda miss him already..." Keith knew it was stupid. Getting attached to someone he met only a day ago. And at work, no less. But he couldn’t help it. Just like he couldn’t help getting his hopes up and slipping him that stupid note. 

“Okay, Blacky. Get off of me. Time for your breakfast.” The cat quickly jumped off his back and toddled to her bowls, meowing until Keith had filled one with food and refilled the water in the other. 

He was about to take a long, hot shower when his phone went off. Ignoring the pain in his lower back, he ran to his nightstand and unlocked the screen, just in time for a second text to appear with another bing. 

**= > [10:37] ** Keith? Is that really you and not a prank? 

**= > [10:37] ** Because if you are you, thank fucking god! 

Another bing. 

**= > [10:39] ** That sounded so awkward! >_<

**= > [10:40] ** Anyway. If this is you, please answer asap? 

Keith was just about to reply when he got another text. 

**= > [10:41] ** I feel so stupid for not asking for your number

This time Keith was quick to answer.

**< = [10:42] ** It’s really me. And I feel stupid for just slipping you the note instead of telling you. So guess we’re even. 

**= >[10:43] ** At least you made a move. So next is my turn. Wanna have dinner tonight? 

**= >[10:43] **Please? 

Keith couldn’t help the grin. He really couldn’t. So Lance was interested after all? 

**= >[10:44] ** 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍

His smile grew even wider. 

**< = [10:44]** Guess it’s my lucky day because I’m free tonight. 


End file.
